New Girl Meet the Ouran Host Club
by Leilani22
Summary: Hitomi Shizuka is a new student to Ouran Academy. She has a shaky start at the school because of the other students, but soon she finds friendship with the Ouran Host Club. Read about Hitomi and how she finds more than friendship amoung one of the members


** Author: I kept on hearing good stuff about Ouran High School Host Club, so I watched the episodes. Well, now here I am writing a story based on this anime. I do not own this anime in any way, so don't say I do! But I do own Hitomi Shizuka. She is sixteen like Haruhi and is a new student at Ouran. I hope you enjoy the story!**

_** New Girl Meet the Ouran Host Club**_

Hitomi walked up to the big campus of Ouran Academy. She is not really rich, but she got a scholarship going to this school instead of going to the high school from her old town. She just moved her from living in Nairobi, Kenya, where her mother worked at an animal reserve until she recently got a job here.

"Have a good day, Hito!" her mom shouted out of the car window.

" Okay! Bye Mom!" Hitomi waved until her mom's car turned the corner.

'I guess I should go in now,' she thought as she turned to face the school towering behind her, ' this is going to be a long day.' She sighed, then walked up to the school and through the big wooden doors into the high school world she will be living .

As she walked into the main room, everyone stopped their chitchat to get a look at the new girl who had just walked into the presence of the rich. Many of the girls gave her the 'glance' analyzing her appearance. Hitomi walked nervously towards the stairs feeling the heavy stares of all the students.

"Who is she?" A girl with long blonde hair inquired as Hitomi passed by her table.

"I don't know, but judging by her manner, I believe she's a commoner," another girl replied.

Hitomi was about to put her foot on a step when suddenly someone pushed her and she toppled to the floor. All the kids roared with laughter as Hitomi struggled to get up.

"I think your right," laughed the blonde girl, " she is nothing but a filthy commoner!"

With that, they laughed even harder. Hitomi continued up the stairs showing no emotion to what had just happened. She made it to her first period where she gave the teacher the letter the principal had given her mother when she was registered.

"Ah," the teached said smiling at Hitomi, " The principal told me I would receive a new student. Please, come in."

"Class, This is Hitomi Shizuka, she has just moved here from…umm….from…where did you say you where from?"

"I moved here from Nairobi, Kenya," Hitomi replied to the teacher looking down at her shoes.

" Oh yes, " the teacher said with interest," Please take your seat by Kaora Hitachiin. Kaora raise your hand so that Hitomi can find her seat."

A boy with orange hair raised his hand, but there was also another boy who looked exactly like him who raised his hand too.

"Hikaru! Put your hand down!" a boy (really a girl) shouted at the boy sitting to his left.

"Yes, Haruhi," he said with a devilish smile.

Hitomi went to the empty seat by the twin who's hand was still up. She sat down and got her pencil and the book she was resently reading out.

The boy from earlier turned around in his chair and said," Sorry about those two," she pointed to the twins," They can be quite rude sometimes."

" Oh, so you think we're rude," they both said in unison.

"Now class we are beginning now!" the teacher said glaring in the direction of the twins.

So first period went by then second then third and finally it was lunch, Hitomi was looking for a place to sit, but once again everyone was snickering at her. That's when she decided to skip lunch and find a place where she could sit and read a book. Up til now, Hitomi had been doing good on hiding her feelings, but now she just couldn't handle it. As she processed down the hallway leading to the music hall, many clear tears she had been holding back came flooding out of her dark green eyes.

Blurrily she opened the door to the third music room. As she stumbled into the room and fell she was greeted by seven very hot guys.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Clu--" they all stopped what they where saying when they saw crying into her hands on the floor.

"Hitomi what's the matter?" asked the kind boy from her class.

"Haruhi, do you know this poor creature who has stumbled into our layer?" asked a very dramatic blonde haired boy.

"Yes, she's in my class," Haruhi said bending down to Hitomi," Are you alright?"

Hitomi looked up with tears streaming out of her eyes," Why does everyone hate me at this school?"

"What?" all seven of them said in utter shock at the words of this girl.

"Why do you say that?" Hikaru said also bending down to her.

" Because everyone has been laughing at me and saying all these rude names to me," she whispered looking down at her trembling hands which still clutch the book she was going to read.

"We don't hate you," said a cute little blonde haired boy holding a bunny," Would you like to hold my bunny to make you feel better?"

Hitomi looked up at the boy who held out the pink bunny. She formed a wobbly smile and said," Thank you."

The boy smiled and gave her the pink bunny which she gently held between her hands.

"Looks like Honey likes you," Haruhi smiled.

Hitomi smiled back and then she asked the question thats been on her mind since she first saw Haruhi.

"Haruhi, why are you wearing a boy's uniform?" she asked.

"How do you know Haruhi is a girl!" they all exclaimed shocked.

"Well, I kind of figured it out that's all," Hitomi said looking at all of them.

"Well, you've got to be the smartest person in this room," Haruhi said laughing," They didn't figure out I was a girl til they accidently walked in on me when I was changing."

"You guys walked in on her?" Hitomi asked looking at all of them.

" Well..you see..umm." they all turned beat red as they all tried to explain at once.

"It's not their faults," Haruhi said trying not to laugh at the boys.

"I see," Hitomi replied," What are your names? I know Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaora, but what are your names?"

"Pardon me my lady, I am Tamaki Suou," the tall blonde said.

"I'm Kyoya Ootori," said the guy with the glasses.

"Hi!!!!I'm Honey!" smiled the one who gave her the bunny.

"Mori," said the one standing behind the hyper Honey.

"Nice to meet you," Hitomi said smiling as she got off the ground," I guess you all know that I'm Hitomi Shizuka."

"Well, Hitomi," said Tamaki," Welcome to the Ouran Host Club!"

"I guess we'll have to make you a member since you know Haruhi's secret," Kyoya said writing in his notebook.

"Okay," Hitomi said then she turned to Honey and said," Thanks for letting me use your cute bunny, Honey."

She gave Honey the bunny (Author: Hey that rhythms!bunny honey bunny honey... Oh umm..sorry. Back to the story!)

"OOH!" Honey said happily,"King she's so nice!!"

he bounced around the room then he landed in front of Hitomi and asked cheerfully," Hito, do you like cake?"

"Yes, I love cake," she smiled.

Honey's eyes went big. Then he jumped on her and said," Have some cake with me!!!"

She laughed and followed Honey to the table filled with many differrent kinds of cake.

All the others just stared for a moment in awe at how quickly she has become close to Honey.

Then Mori walked over to the table and said," Make sure you brush your teeth after you eat you cake."

"Okay!" Honey said taking a bit of strawberry shortcake.

Hitomi also took a bite of a double layered chocolate cover cake.

"Brother," Hikaru whispered staring at Hitomi.

"Yes."

"Maybe she can be our other toy like Haruhi!"

"ehhmm!"

The twins turned around to see Haruhi tapping her foot.

They both looked at each other then they said fastly," Oh look!Cake!"

Then they dashed off towards Honey, Hitomi, and Mori.

"Hey you can't eat without your king's permission!" cried Tamaki as he ran over to join.

"Rich bastards," muttered Haruhi as she walked over to the table.

'Interesting,' Kyoya thought watching his fellow hosts,' I wonder where this is going to take us.'

**Author: How was that? This is my first Ouran High School Host Club story, so I hope you enjoyed it! Oh and here is some info on Hitomi:**

**Age:16**

**Height: 5"8in ( very tall)**

**Hair: chin length brunette hair that has two clips in it**

**Eyes: Dark Green but can change to a light brown(Which is why her name is Hitomi)**

**Favorite Subjects: Biology, English, and Music( she plays the piano)**

**Favorite foods: Pork Ramen, apples, Sushi,& cake**

**Birthday: February 18th ( yay! We got the same birhtday! Funny,huh?)**


End file.
